


down to words (again)

by shokubeni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blaise speaks italian, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Healing, How Do I Tag, I don't know I am gay, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: five words made into small drabbles about theo/blaise relationship, this is longer than the first ones because i am unable not to write less.





	down to words (again)

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired again and i wrote another five drabbles out of five words for these two.

**1\. broken**

blaise's fingers are crooked in a _very_ unnatural way as theo takes his hand between his. blaise releases a sound between a hiss and a grunt, protesting in pain, he has hurt himself after a quidditch match, and for a reason theo cannot understand, instead of visiting madame pomfrey, he says he trusts theo enough. theo feels strangely honoured in a way, when he waves his wand and blaise's fingers get straightened with a heavy click sound. blaise is opening and closing his hand, before grinning at him, muttering how much of a good job he would do as a mediwizard, thanking him before leaving. theo blushes, but the words are enough for him to daydream for a month.

 

** 2\. technology **

theo will never understand blaise's (and draco's) fascination with muggle's technology, he's unable to follow the conversations when the two of them are sharing information about muggle laptops, tablets, phones or  _apps_ , whatever those are. he has always refused to get a phone himself, even if pansy ended up giving in, and it's not until blaise starts travelling a lot and theo feels his absence greatly that he agrees. blaise buys him the lastest and most expensive phone ever, in an irritatingly bright gold, but when he's unable to sleep in their bed and a trail of messages containing blaise's selfies arrive, theo smiles thinking that maybe muggle technology is not  _that_ bad.

 

** 3\. voice **

blaise's voice changed whenever he spoke in italian, and theo  _loved_ it. it sounded hoarse and deep, but at the same time, it sounded bright, like less effort was spent into talking. italian is much more melodic than english, too, and even if theo is only able to catch small phrases here and there, he thinks he could spend hours listening to blaise and his mother speak. blaise breaks into italian multiple times, but theo's favourite it's when blaise's voice is gruff and heavy, breathy between pants and moans, his lips brushing the skin of his collarbone and his neck, and with a voice that it's only made for theo to listen to, wrapped in intimacy and trurst, he whimpers 'tesoro' against the shell of his ear.

 

** 4\. perfect **

theo could spend  _hours_ looking at blaise's face, contemplating it, analysing it and studying it, as if he was working on one of his arithmancy essays. he liked to see the beauty others, daphne greengrass was stunning with her big blue eyes and a smile that brightened her entire face, marcus flint was so attractive, bold and sharp, masculine and strong, theo felt unable not to respond to it. but blaise zabini's face was a completely different thing, like a cosmic joke. theo felt he was carved out of obsidian stone, almost as if he was going to be cold to touch. but he had warm, flawless skin, with a high nose and sharp cheekbones, and eyes so deep theo felt he could lose himself in them. he was beautiful in a way theo didn't seem to understand, but he didn't want to, a beauty he just wanted to immerse himself into.

 

** 5\. holidays **

the first time theo spent the holidays over the zabini household, he thought he was going to  _burst_ by the amount of food he was supposed to eat. it was blaise's mother idea to invite him, because after the battle of hogwarts, theo was left with no immediate family either  _alive_ or  _out_ of azkaban, and she despised the idea of having such a lovely child spending christmas by himself. and theo had  _fun_ in christmas for the first time in years, the food was like nothing he had tried before, and blaise's mother kept serving an italian wine she took with her in her last visit. after the dinner, theo's cheeks were reddened, and when he noticed, there was mistletoe over their heads and with a giggle, he tiptoed until he pressed his lips against blaise's smiling ones.

 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me at [tumblr](http://crvdence.tumblr.com)


End file.
